1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for processing a data resource changing event in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method for processing a data resource changing event in a mobile terminal by recommending a change from a specific data resource currently used in the mobile terminal to a new data resource when the data resource has not been changed for a long period of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals perform voice communication functions by transmitting or receiving a unique terminal identifier call message and voice data to or from a base transceiver station (BTS) through wireless communication paths. Such wireless communication paths include pilot, sync, phasing and traffic channels. Modern mobile terminals can offer short message services (SMS) and wireless Internet services. SMS is a simple and convenient means of communicating with any mobile audience. SMS can also be used for other diverse purposes, such as marketing and customer services. Mobile terminals also offer a wireless Internet mail service that enables users to send and receive wireless Internet mail messages. With the development of mobile technologies, mobile terminals have gone beyond merely being telephones and can now integrate various additional functions, such as camera and multimedia reproduction functions. Additional multimedia functions have become available in mobile terminals due to improvement of terminal display windows and the development of high-speed communication technologies.
Current mobile terminals having such additional functionality can be used as mobile entertainment systems. Nevertheless, a large number of users do not effectively use many functions because of the complexity of user interface (UI) and their busy daily lives.
For example, certain users maintain use of a single image once they set it as wallpaper for their mobile terminals. These users do not change the initially set wallpaper image to a new one, even though various images are available in their mobile terminals, and eventually become bored with the long used wallpaper. Also, users do not change the resource used for display or alarm purposes, such as ring tone, letter font, or icons (hereinafter referred to as “data resource”), for extended period of time because of the inconvenience in using user interfaces (UI) and their busy daily lives.